powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Electricity Manipulation, see here. The ability to control, generate and/or absorb electricity. Also Called * Electrokinesis * Electromancy * Electrogenesis * Lightning Bending * Lightning Control * Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton * Lightning Wielding * Static-Electricity Emission Capabilities Users are able to generate and manipulate electricity. Simple effects include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex ones include manipulating energy in a person, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance, firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. This power is very effective against Earth Manipulation as electricity can travel through the earth and break it apart. Applications * Absorb, Conduct, Create , Generate and/or Control Electricity of various intensities. ** Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their own abilities. ** Power electronic devices. ** Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Shockwave, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning Bolt Projection, and Electrical Bolt Projection for direct attacks. May be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Energy Strike and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in electricity. ** Increase blade sharpness by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jactitation * Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts ** Create Lightning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Ride on and/or ''in'' electricity/lightning-bolt. Techniques * Electric Aura * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electrically Enhanced Jump * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electrokinetic Combat * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Make things stick on them and/or stick on things by using static cling. ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation * Electronic Communication * Electroreception * Electroportation : using electricity to teleport * Elemental Healing via Electrical Healing: charge with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability and Enhanced Reflexes by using the electricity to stimulate nerves. * Electrical Propulsion ** Electrical Levitation * Nerve Manipulation by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill and light touch. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. * Technology Manipulation Associations * Energy Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Electricity and fire were considered to be same thing. * Thunder Control Limitations * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it unclear if users are immune or not. * Some users may have problems using electronics. * May short circuit if hit with water. * Electricity can be insulated by the air. Known Users Comic Book Television Series Film * Bison (1995 Street Fighter movie) Animation (Western) Video Games Anime/Manga Other Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Offensive Powers